In letzter Sekunde...
by Saiyonym
Summary: Eine neue Zeitlinie taucht auf und ein komplett neues Verhältnis zwischen Trunks und Vegeta entsteht...
1. Kapitel 1

In Letzter Sekunde....  
  
Vegeta merkte, wie seine Augen immer schwerer wurden einen Bruchteil einer Sekunden zufielen. Aber er würde es sich nicht bieten lassen, von diesem mickrigen, schwachen, idiotischen Erdlingen besiegen zu lassen. Und schon gar nicht von Kakarott und seinen Leuten. Er war zwar recht ausgepowert, aber mit denen würde er schon noch fertig werden. Kakarott war ja nicht mal mehr ein Haufen zerbröselter Knochen, der vor sich hinstarb.   
Aber da waren noch die anderen, vor allem sein Sohn, Gohan, machte ihm zu schaffen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Kind, ihm, dem Prinzen aller Saiyajins, das Wasser reichen könnte.  
Die Glatze war nicht weiter gefährlich und der fette Kerl, über den dachte er gar nicht erst nach.  
Nun musste er Gohan töten und er hatte gewonnen, aber leicht war das nicht, wenn man kaum noch Kraft hatte grade zu stehen und die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Vegeta wagte einen letzten Angriff, mit dem er alles zerstören wollte. Ein Bakuhatsu-Ha! Es würde nicht mehr die Ausmaße von Nappa's Angriffen haben, aber mehr schaffte er nicht.  
Er sammelte seinen letzten Reste und starrte in den Himmel. Dann lies er alles raus und eine Explosion folgte, die einen Krater mit einem Durchmesser von etwa 500 Metern in den Boden riss.  
Vegeta sah, wie der Fettsack und Gohan durch die Luft wirbelten. Kakarott's Körper landete mit einem Knirschen am Rande des Kraters und die Glatze wurde auf einen Felsen geschleudert.  
Nun fühlte er sich so schwach, wie noch nie zuvor. Dabei hatte dieser Kampf so überlegen angefangen, wie konnte ihm das passieren?  
Sein eines Auge war ja nicht mehr zu benutzen, nachdem Kakarott ihm im Oozaru-Zustand einen Energiestrahl dort hinein gefeurt hatte, aber einige Tage im Medi-Tank und er war wieder der alte. Nur erstmal dort hingelangen...  
  
"Uhhh...ver-verdammte...Scheiße!", grummelte Vegeta und hielt sich die linke Schulter.  
Gerade als er nach vorne umkippen wollte, merkte er eine neue Energie, die vor ihm landete. Er sah nicht mehr, wer oder was es war, aber als er umkippte, fing ihn der jemand auf.  
"Vegeta! Halt durch, ich bring dich in Sicherheit!", hörte er eine Stimme sagen und merkte dann, wie er im Griff der Person vom Boden abhob.  
Vegeta sah nur noch verschwommen, dass der jemand eine blaue Jacke trug, länger konnte er sich nicht wachhalten. Aber irgendwie spürte er, dass dieser Typ nicht zu Kakarott gehörte.  
  
Als Vegeta wieder zu sich kam, spürte er plötzlich, wie er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und auch keine einzige Verletzung. Er konnte sogar wieder mit beiden Augen sehen. Er schien komplett geheilt zu sein. Aber wie das? Wie lange war er bewusstlos? Und wo war er? Immer noch auf der Erde, wie er an der Umgebung feststellte. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Er befand sich im Inneren einer Höhle und konnte durch den Ausgang den blauen Himmel erkennen, an dem vereinzelte weiße Wolken entlang zogen.  
In der Höhle war nicht mehr, als eine Decke, auf der er gelegen hatte und eine Feuerstelle, die dabei war auszugehen.   
Vegeta ging zum Höhlenausgang und stand auf einem kleinem Felsvorsprung. Es war eher ein Plateau, mit dem die Landschaft zu überblicken war. Unter ihm war Wald und weiter hinten riesige Grasflächen, dahinter wieder Wald und ganz weit in der Ferne waren Berge, viel größer als der auf dem er stand.  
  
"Geht es dir jetzt wieder gut?", hörte er eine Stimme, die von links kam. Es war die selbe, die ihn gerettet hatte.  
Vegeta blickte die Person an. Es war ein junger Mann, nicht älter als 20, es war derjenige, dessen blaue Jacke er gesehen hatte. Vegeta hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber es schien ein Mensch zu sein. Er hatte helle Haare, die etwa die Farbe von Lavendel-Weiß hatten.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Vegeta und schluckte, als er seinen Ki spürte. Er war viel, viel stärker als er.  
"Tut nichts zur Sache. Ich hab dich gerettet, sonst wärst du wohlmöglich von Kuririn oder Gohan getötet worden."  
"He, das sind doch dieser Glatzkopf und der kleine oder? Du gehörst also zu ihnen?!"  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und tat einen Schritt an den Abhang.  
"Wer ich bin, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es geht nicht. Aber ich bin weder auf ihrer Seite, noch auf deiner. Ich bin nur gekommen um dein Leben zu retten. Es ist viel schiefgelaufen und du darfst auf keinen Fall sterben."  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach der Kerl? Er selbst verstand überhaupt nichts. Nicht, wieso er ihn gerettet hatte und genauso wenig, wieso er nicht sterben durfte? Und was war schiefgelaufen?   
Das alles war Vegeta im Moment egal, er konnte nicht fassen, wie jemand, ein Mensch, solch eine Energie haben konnte. Er war mindestens 50 mal, wenn nicht mehr, so stark wie er.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Vegeta, "Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Ich hab meinen Zeitsinn verloren, seit ich hier bin."  
  
"Etwa 9 Tage. Aber du warst sehr schwer verletzt. Nicht mal die Senzu hat geholfen. Sie hat nur deine Wunden geheilt, aber innerlich warst du sehr angeschlagen. Und dein Stolz ebenso."  
  
"Was weißt du schon von meinem Stolz? Und woher weißt du wer ich bin?! Und was soll das alles überhaupt?", rief er wütend.  
Was glaubte dieser Junge, wen er vor sich hatte. Vegeta war nur deswegen vorsichtig, weil er kein Risiko eingehen wollte, gegen den Typ zu kämpfen.   
"Ich kenn dich kaum. Aber ich bin dir wohl näher, als jeder andere."  
"Das glaube ich kaum. Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen! Sag mir wer du bist, und was du von mir willst! Warum hast du mich gerettet?"  
  
"Du wirst es nicht verstehen...."  
Der junge Mann, ging in die Höhle zurück und gab ihm keine Antwort. Er schnappte die Decke, und spürte, dass sie noch warm war.  
"Oh Vater....es ist so schwer.", sagte er leise, aber Vegeta hörte es trotzdem.  
  
"He! Kannst du mir sagen, was ich jetzt tun soll?"  
"Deine Raumkapsel haben sie im Labor. Und komplett zerlegt...das..."  
  
"WIE BITTE??? Was soll das heißen? Wie soll ich hier wieder weg?!", rief Vegeta halb außer sich.  
"Bleibst halt hier."  
"Hehe....ja klar! Und was soll ich hier? Sobald ich Kakarott begegne, muss ich nochmal gegen ihn kämpfen!"  
"Ich helf dir, dann gewinnst du."  
  
"Wie??? Wer bist du?! Ich will es wissen! Du scheinst ja gut über mich informiert zu sein, aber frag mich nicht woher. Ich hasse es, nicht bescheid zu wissen!.....", Vegeta zögerte einen Moment und wartete, bis der Junge wieder rauskam, "....du sprachst von deinem Vater, nicht? Wer ist das? Ist der genauso stark wie du? Dann musst du mich zu ihm bringen."  
  
Der junge Mann grinste.  
"Es ist noch viel stärker als ich. Aber es dürfte schwer sein, ihn dir zu zeigen."  
"Wie? Ist er tot...oder?"  
"Nein....aber ich kann's dir nicht sagen."  
  
Vegeta trat auf ihn zu und schnappte ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke:  
"Jetzt hör mir zu! Erzähl mir auf der Stelle war hier los ist, oder....ich zerstör diesen Planeten. Wenn du das verhindern willst, dann töte mich."  
"Niemals! Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Und genauso wenig werde ich dich töten. Es wäre ein Skandal, ich würde nur alles durcheinander bringen."  
  
Vegeta drehte sich um und grummelte vor sich hin. Was glaubte der, wer er war ?  
"Dann sag mir aber trotzdem wer dein Vater ist. Wenn er stärker als du ist....ich frage mich wie ein Mensch stärker sein kann als Kakarotto....oder als ich. Da ist absolut unmöglich."  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass er ein Mensch ist...."  
"Du bist ein Mensch, nicht wahr?"  
"Zur Hälfte."  
"So...auf diesem Planeten leben nur Menschen soweit ich weiß...hmm? Und weiter? Ich will jetzt wissen, was hier los ist! Oder ich werde sauer!"  
  
Der Junge setzte sich und lehnte sich an die Höhlenwand.  
"Es geht wohl nicht anders. Ich hätte...schon....okay! Setz dich und ich erzähl's dir. Aber es wird dich vom Hocker hauen!"  
  
Der Saiyajin zögerte und setzte sich schließlich zu ihm.  
"Gut. Also mein Name ist Trunks. Und das mag jetzt seltsam klingen, aber ich bin aus der Zukunft. In dieser Zeit bin ich noch gar nicht auf der Welt. Ich komme etwa 24 Jahre aus der Zukunft, von hier entfernt. Wird dir jetzt einiges klar."  
"Hmmm....kann ja sein, dass die Technik dann so weit ist. Von mir aus Mirai no Shônen, und? Was sonst noch?"  
"Du willst wissen, wer mein Vater ist oder?"  
"Ja."  
"Er sitzt mir gegenüber."  
  
Als Vegeta das hörte musste er erstmal checken, was gemeint war. Er sitzt mir gegenüber. 


	2. Kapitel 2

In letzter Sekunde....  
  
Fortsetzung  
  
Teil 2  
*******  
  
Trunks flog zuerst zurück zu seiner Zeitmaschine und holte einige Vorräte heraus. Dann flog er zur nächst größeren Stadt und besorgte einige Sachen und holte noch Klamotten für Vegeta, weil seine Sachen vom Kampf total zerfetzt waren.  
  
Es waren die gleichen, die er in der Zukunft hatte, zur Zeit als er mit ihm zusammen trainiert hatte.  
  
Nach knapp 1 1/2 Stunden kam Trunks zurück. Vegeta tat das was er tun wollte: er schlief.  
  
"Vater? Ich bin wieder da!", rief er und betrat die Höhle.  
Als Antwort bekam er ein Schnarchen.  
Trunks ging an ihn heran und kniete sich neben ihn.  
"Vater?! Wach auch, ich bin wieder da!"  
  
Vegeta fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und schlug dann die Augen auf.  
"So schnell?"  
"Ja. Ging schneller. Ähm...hier!", sagte er und gab Vegeta eine Kapsel.  
"Was soll ich damit?"  
  
"Ach du kennst die Dinger nicht oder?"  
"Nein, wozu soll das gut sein?"  
"Drück auf den Knopf da oben. Das ist sowas wie ein Allround-Verpackungs-Zeug. Darin kannst du alles reinpacken. Damit macht die Capsule Corporation ihr Geld. Diese Kapseln hat Großvater erfunden. Die reinste Geldquelle."  
  
"Aha !", meinte Vegeta und stand auf, anschließend drückte er den Kopf.  
Vor ihm stand eine Kiste.  
"Hmmm? Was ist da drin?"  
"Ich hab dir neue Klamotten geholt."  
"Echt? Für mich?"  
  
Vegeta öffnete die Kiste und musste grinsen.  
"Ha! Wo hast du das her?"  
"Kaa-san."  
"Hmmm...cool! Sogar eins von den neuen Modellen. tss...ich weiß nicht, was die Leute an diesen neuen Rüstungen hier halten, in denen kannste dich voll nicht bewegen.", meinte er und warf seine halb-zerbrochene Rüstung in die Ecke., "Das hier ist cool!"  
"Hmmm....was sagst du zu 'nem rosa Hemd und gelbe Hose?!"  
"Was soll ich sagen? Das ist wiederlich! Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Nun...sowas in der Art, waren deine Freizeit-Klamotten...wie kann man freiwillig ein rosa Hemd anziehen?"  
"ICH? AAAAHH! Nein! Niemals! Ich bin doch nicht hentai!"  
  
Vegeta hatte seinen neuen Kampfanzug an und meinte dann.  
"Was jetzt?"  
"Es ist schon wieder Abend. Naja fast. Ich geh was essen und dann schlafen. Morgen kommste mit zur Capsule Corporation, oder?"  
"Gezwungener Maßen! Ich hoffe es ist keiner da!"  
  
Trunks runzelte die Stirn leicht:  
"Nani? Wenn keiner da wäre, würde ich nicht hinfliegen... Natürlich kommst du mit!"  
  
"Willst du... diese Zeit noch mehr ändern, als sie schon ist?", fragte Vegeta.  
  
Trunks runzelte die Stirn: "Wie...wie meinst du das jetzt? Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
Vegeta rollte mit den Augen und grummelte etwas von 'Wie schwer von Begriff ist der??'  
"Nun... du sagtest, ich würde irgendwas mit deiner Mutter haben....öhh... was ich mir nur sehr schwer vorstellen kann. Erstmal weil sie ein Mensch ist und ich kenne sie nicht mal! Du sagtest außerdem, das all das geschieht NACHDEM wir auf Namek waren. Wäre es nicht sinnlos, dass ich jetzt auf sie treffe?!", fragte er.  
  
Trunks kratzte sich am Kopf. Er war jetzt mindestens genauso durcheinander wie Vegeta und all das was er so genau, bis auf's kleinste Detail geplant hatte, war wieder verschwommen.  
"Nun...eigentlich schon. Aber schon die Sache, dass du jetzt hier und nicht auf diesem Planeten bist, hat alles geändert. Angefangen damit, dass ich in diese Zeitlinie gekommen bin."  
"Hmmm....", murmelte Vegeta, "schon! Aber du bist dir im Klaren, dass es dich hier in dieser Zeit nicht geben wird! DAS IST JA WOHL KLAR!!"  
  
Trunks hob die Augenbrauen und sah Vegeta verstört an. Was hatte der auf einmal?  
"Nani?! Dooshite?"  
Vegeta schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
"Moment, nachdem du mir das alles erzählt hast... wirst du wohl selbst wissen, dass ich NIEMALS etwas mit einer MENSCHENFRAU haben werde!!!! Und deswegen ist die Idee, dass es dich hier geben wird auch Staub!"  
  
"Ganz ruhig Vater....", meinte Trunks und holte Vegeta wieder auf den Teppich. 'Mann ist der außer sich! Junge, Junge..', dachte Trunks.  
"Bis dahin haben wir noch...fast 3 Jahre Zeit. Da kann noch viel passieren."  
"Nicht, wenn ich alles vorher weiß! Es HÄTTE was passieren können, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen! Trunks, verdammt! Was hast du angestellt?!? Wieso bringst du mich in so eine Lage?....ich flipp gleich aus!!"  
  
Vegeta schnappte nach Luft und gab nur noch ein "So'n Unsinn...", von sich.  
Trunks schluckte und wusste jetzt selbst nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Schon wieder eine Zeitlinie, die nicht richtig ablaufen würde....  
  
"Nun denn...Vater..."  
"Nenn mich nicht so!"  
"Warum? Du bist immerhin mein Vater und vorhin hat's dich auch nicht gestört..."  
"Toll! Bei dir vielleicht ! Ich werde aber nie dein Vater sein, klar??"  
"Na egal. Kommst du jetzt mit zur Capsule Corporation?"  
"Du lässt nicht locker... Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren."  
  
Trunks grinste. Naja, eigentlich war Vegeta gar nicht so ein schlechter Kerl, wie alle erzählt hatten.  
"Aber nur vorweg. Falls du Kaa-san begegnen solltest. Ich werde ihr nicht erzählen, inwiefern du was mit mir zu tun hast. Hmm... ich hatte ja nicht geplant ihr zu begegnen, aber ich habe eine Frage..."  
"Hn?"  
"Soll ich ihr sagen, dass sie meine Mutter ist?"  
"Wirst du wohl. Mir egal."  
  
Vegeta ging wieder nach draußen und blickte zum Himmel. Es war schon fast Mittag.  
'Tss...wieso sollte ich je was mit einer Menschenfrau haben. Und dann noch einen Sohn! Ich bin ja fast so schlimm wie Kakarott! Dabei habe ich mir immer zugeredet, keine Nachkommen zu haben. Nein und dieses Mal bleib ich dabei. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in den anderen Zeiten auf mich gekommen ist, aber jetzt wird alles anders. Ich bin drauf vorbereitet. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es schaffe ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden. Bisher habe ich es für eine Legende gehalten... Aber wenn ich jetzt sogar weiß, dass Trunks einer ist und er mir versichert hat, dass ich noch stärker als er wäre und zu allem Überfluss ein Super-Saiyajin... dann... schaffe ich das auch! Aber... Kakarott! Er ist auch ein Super-Saiyajin... Nein! Das kann ich nicht glauben! Nur die Saiyajins, wie ich sollten sowas schaffen! Immerhin bin ich ein Prinz! Kein anderer als ich, sollte es schaffen ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden....Aber...he! Sollte Kakarott nicht erst gegen Freeza-sama kämpfen und dann zum Super-Saiyajin werden? Wenn ich das verhindere, dann wird er es nie schaffen!...'  
  
Vegeta holte tief Luft und blickte zufrieden über den See, der sich nahe des Waldes befand.  
  
"Ähm....also Vat... Vegeta. Bist du bereit?"  
  
"Muss ich wohl.", antwortete der Saiyajin-Prinz und drehte sich um.  
'Ich werde ein Super-Saiyajin!!'  
  
***  
  
ENDE 


End file.
